


You'll Get There in the End (It Just Takes a While) [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: amplificathon, First Time, Length: 3:00:00-3:30:00, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Spock. Just say 'I don't trust Starfleet not to mess up the only captain in the fleet who I can train up to my expectations and enjoys running into danger wearing a blindfold as much as I do'."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Get There in the End (It Just Takes a While) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You'll Get There in the End (It Just Takes a While)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



**Length:** 3:24:31  
**Format/Download:**  
Zipped mp3 file (176 MB) | Zipped m4b file (92.2 MB)  
Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/jw8zyaq0ynv37ja/getthere-mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6bbhpib0dwstk87/getthere-m4b.zip)  
Permanent Links: [mp3](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/getthere-mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/getthere-m4b.zip)  
Archive Links: [mp3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/youll-get-there-in-end-it-just-takes-while) | [m4b](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/youll-get-there-in-end-it-just-takes-while-audiobook)

**Author's Note:**

> There was a lot of gleeful flailing when seperis gave blanket permission for podfics the other day because I've adored her fic for many, many years. And I may have been sitting on a recording of this one for a few months. (I promise, I don't do this with every podfic I record!)
> 
> So yes, I loved reading this and can't recommend this fic enough! I'm really glad to be able to put it out there for others to enjoy. :)
> 
>  
> 
> _Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
